


Burn With Me Tonight

by zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As always lol, Dean is mad at Cas, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Inspired by a convo with Set, Light Smut, Light crack, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Teen Wolf references, Yeaaaaas this is fluff despite what the tags say, house fire, well this was supposed to be my May entry for SPNColdestHits so what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/zephyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a beat: “Castiel? I love you.”<br/>His husband echoed the phrase, and they kissed as the first rays of the sun shone down upon them.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p><b><i>Me:</i></b> HOW DO MARRIED COUPLES FUCK THO?!?!?!?<br/><b><i>Setaeru:</i></b> They fuck slow and deep before bedtime, while arguing about who left the stove on this morning before they left for work.<br/><b><i>Me:</i></b> *writes a fic on it*<br/>....And that's how this fic came to be. I took the SETnence literally. (And yes, that typo was intentional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setaeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/gifts).



> Written 'cause Setaeru and I have way too many things to talk about (really wouldn't have it any other way tho.) Thanks Set. :* :D
> 
> Also with this fic I've officially gone over 100K so please applaud me ahahahah.

Dean didn't know who was responsible, but one of them caused it.

And  _it_  burnt down their house.

**-x-**

It had been a normal morning. Dean had woken up to Cas cooking breakfast for them. He had basked in the smell of crisped bacon before getting out of bed and freshening up.

Going downstairs, he had held his husband from behind, nuzzling into his shoulder, and Cas had huffed out a sound between a laugh and a moan. Smiling into the shoulder, Dean had pressed a kiss to it before turning Castiel around.

Cas hadn't really needed much convincing. The moment Deans face was in his sight, he was devouring his lips. Dean had moaned out as he was picked up and deposited on the counter, chasing his lover's lips as Castiel had stepped away.

He had collected all the bacon on a plate, and smirked at Deans ruffled state.

Cutting out a small piece of the food, Castiel had held it up to Dean's mouth. The green eyed man had glared at him, but accepted the piece.

Dean had soon slid off the counter, and blown Cas right in the middle of the kitchen, the tiled floor digging into his knees but not bothering him.

Afterwards, they had migrated to the dining table, and Castiel had fed him the bacon, breaking off little pieces and introducing them to the mouth pliant around his fingers. And if Dean had sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits while Cas was eating his own share, no one had to know.

It had been a lazy morning, and they had taken their time. Then, realizing that they both had to get to work in less than an hour, they had hurriedly dressed. (Their workplaces were far away.) Sharing a kiss at their doorstep, they had both gone in opposite directions to their offices.

It was so much like a fairy tale, Dean had thought while walking with a stupid smile.

**-x-**

It was in the evening when Cas called Dean. Dean was in the train to home, and he picked up the phone expecting his husband to ask him how much longer it would take him to reach home. (Cas always reached earlier). What Cas said shocked him.

"Dean, our house is gone."

Dean had involuntarily let out a laugh at the sentence. But then Cas had said, "Check the news" and Dean had done so.

To find that the third house on Maple Street had burned down. Theirs was the third house.

Dean had all but run out of the train when it had stopped, and had frantically called his husband.  Castiel had been kind enough to keep talking to him on the phone.

When Dean arrived, he couldn't believe his eyes at first. Their house... It was just a charred black piece of land with some partially burnt pieces of wood.

Castiel was standing a few feet away by one of the ambulances, swaddled in a blanket, and Dean walked over to his husband.

Castiel coughed a bit, and said, "The smoke was very heavy," and held up their photo album, black at the edges, "I went in to get this."

Dean wanted to smile at him, hug him, hold him, kiss him, he really did, but... This wouldn't have happened if... Oh fuck...

If Castiel hadn't left the stove open!

Without saying anything, he turned on his feet and walked away.

"Dean!" he heard Castiel call out, but he paid no mind.

**-x-**

It was probably 2 AM of the next day when Dean wandered back to the street. He knew that abandoning everything and drinking was a dick move, but he felt that it was justified.

As he stumbled to where Castiel was standing, staring morosely up at the sky, he leaned heavily against his husband and looped a hand across his shoulders. He wasn't that drunk, but he wanted to be happy and his slightly-more-than-necessary-drunk brain thought that being touchy-feely would be a perfect way to be happy.

"Ca'," he slurred, tipping his head back briefly to feel the wind against his face, before scrunching his features up because it was humid.

"Dean," Castiel replied, and Dean moved closer to him. 

When there was little to no space left between them, Dean breathed into Castiel's ear,

"It was Kate."

Castiel froze.

Dean moved back again, and stared at the blue eyed man, before speaking, "And... your nephew said that..." Dean briefly wondered why he was talking about Hael's son, but then he thought,  _nah, everything's cool. Why_ ** _can't_** _I talk about the kid?_

"Yes, Dean, what did he say?" Castiel prompted, seemingly gentle, but with such intensity that Dean was blown away for a moment.

"He said that he's in their town hospital and that Talia's dead."

Castiel stared at him for a moment, before saying, "Dean, you're drunk and you’re confusing me with Peter Hale."

Dean shot him a dreamy smile, and the next thing he knew was Castiel pinning him to the wall and devouring his mouth, pulling punched out gasps from him.

Castiel pulled back, and the haze over Dean's eyes made him look absolutely stunning (not that he wasn't already), with orange and black light surrounding him, making him look every bit of the warrior of Heaven that he was named after.

"Cas," Dean whimpered, and Castiel smirked.

"What do you want, Dean? Tell me."

And Dean groaned out, "You, I want you."

"Then me you shall have," said Castiel, pulled him away from the wall, "Come on."

And Dean complied hastily, stumbling in his excitement as he followed his husband to the clearing close to their street.

There was a woods-like area behind their house, and the clearing was on the other side.

In the woods, Castiel slammed him up against a surface again, and this time, it was a tree.

Dean groaned a bit from pain as his back protested at the rough treatment, “Dammit, Cas, you trying to put me in a stretcher before my time?”

“Dean,” Castiel said, looking at him intensely, “You know what time it is for? Time for you to shut up.”

“Gladly.”

And they both continued to snog like teenagers.

Eventually, they had lost their clothes and had rolled to the ground, grass sticking to them. They didn’t mind.

As Castiel thrust slowly inside his husband, rolling his hips into the pliant body under him, he said, “Dean, about our house—”

Dean huffed out a laugh that was followed by a moan, “God, Cas, honestly, you’re asking me this _now_?”

“Why not?”

Dean looked at him over his shoulder, sweat dripping from his hair which was sticking to his face, “Cas, you know that you left the stove on.”

“Dean, no, I—” Castiel replied in a frustrated voice, and Dean shushed him. “Not now, Cas, not when you’re balls deep within me. And not when I’m—ah— _ah_ —not when I’m— _holy fuck I’m_ **_coming_** _!_ ”

Castiel let out a strangled sound as Dean’s anal muscles tightened around him, then gasped as he himself reached completion.

As they lay panting on the ground, Castiel pulled out of Dean and flopped onto his back. They both gazed up at the stars.

The reality of the situation was sinking into both of them, and for a while they were silent. Eventually, Dean spoke.

“You know what, Cas? Maybe next time you should let me buy us a brick house."

Castiel laughed tiredly, and said, "Dean, we don't need a roof over us to have a home."

At Dean's confused look, he rolled onto his elbows and looked down at the green eyed man. In that moment, Castiel’s eyes had softened and a love-struck smile was playing on his lips.

Dean felt his face grow hot, but didn’t look away as Castiel’s face came closer.

Putting his lips to Dean’s ear, Cas continued, "We don’t need a house to have a home, Dean. You and I, this thing we have. Our love. _That_ is our home. And as that lady that you listen to says— _burning flames and paradise_."

Laughter burst out of Dean’s mouth in surprise, "She says ‘or,’ Cas, not ‘and.’ But... I guess you’re right. This is home."

After a beat: “Castiel? I love you.”

His husband echoed the phrase, and they kissed as the first rays of the sun shone down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but I've had this half written since May and I wanted to put this up and be done with it. The Kate thing was actually supposed to be a crossover of Teen Wolf and Spn but then I got bored and decided to make Dean drunktalk. :P But I hope this was good enough. :P
> 
> Please point out any errors that you see. I wrote the majority of this on a phone and I am pretty bad at typing on phones so yeah. XD
> 
> [come talk to me](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com).


End file.
